devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vergil
Vergil is the eldest of twin sons born of the demon Sparda and human Eva. He is a recurring antagonist in Devil May Cry, the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (also a playable character in its Special Edition), and the final antagonist of Devil May Cry 5. Following the death of their mother as children, Vergil and Dante go their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother's embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. In an unknown conclusion to a confrontation with Mundus in the secret ending to Devil May Cry 3, he is corrupted and becomes the Dark Angel encountered in Devil May Cry known as Nelo Angelo (also alternatively spelled Nero Angelo'https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/607563627894173696). After numerous conflicts throughout the game, he is finally defeated by Dante. He later makes a playable appearance in ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, where he is featured in his own personal campaign detailing his actions in the city of Fortuna decades before the events of 4'', and shortly before ''3. It is revealed in Devil May Cry 5, years after his last encounter with Dante as Nelo Angelo, Vergil had survived and is now free from Mundus's control, but is very weakened as a result. As the hooded figure who took the Yamato, ripping the Devil Bringer from his son Nero in the process, Vergil is the true main antagonist of the game after both the newcomer V and Urizen merge back together as himself, both revealed to be his human and demon halves. Appearance In terms of physical appearance, Vergil has fair, yet pale skin, and white, swept back hair, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face; however, when his hair is brushed down or becomes wet, his appearance is physically indistinguishable from his younger twin brother, Dante. Just like his brother, he also possess the same, blue-colored eyes. In terms of apparel, Vergil commonly wears a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining; in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, the coat also features identical straps on each shoulder, decorated with silver buttons instead of gold. Before facing the demons, Vergil wore a long brown hooded cloak where he conceals his main outfit. Underneath the coat, Vergil wears a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders. He wears tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top. During certain in-game cutscenes in Devil May Cry 3, Vergil's golden half of the Perfect Amulet can be seen around his neck, yet it is not a permanent part of his character model. As Corrupt Vergil, Vergil's appearance becomes much more sinister; his skin takes on a sickly, almost grey pallor with blue, pulsating veins running across his face. His eyes become a deep red, with black pupils. In addition, he now wears his father's clothing instead of his own, with his half of the Perfect Amulet replacing Dante's half as its brooch. In Devil May Cry 4, his outfit is slightly modified to his coat split into three coattails similar to his old outfit. As Nelo Angelo, he wears a heavy, olive green/jade green colored armor with blue, pulsating lines running across it, and a purple, bat like cape. The armor features a helmet which fully encloses his head; a still, humanoid face with glowing, orange eyes detailing the front of the helmet, red and blue horns protrude from the sides, and he takes on skull-like knee guards, with one horn bigger than the other, but is designed evenly. Also instead of carrying weapons he usually has, Nelo Angelo carries just a massive, unnamed broadsword which is serrated and erupts a fiery blue aura when attacking. His size is much taller than Dante's, showing off his intimidating stature. In his final confrontation with Dante, Nelo Angelo removes his helmet to reveal his true face: the face of Vergil, now sporting a completely white skin tone, with blue veins and red, pupil-less eyes. In Devil May Cry 5, Vergil looks nearly identical to his younger self from the third game but is older in appearance due to the passage of time, however his clothing appears to be predominately darker shades of blue. His coat is now black and the serpentine patterns and designs are neon blue and the three separated coattails now has tattered at the edge. Vergil is no longer wearing an ascot tie as he was seen wearing a black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath his midnight blue formal vest. He now wears charcoal gray fingerless gloves, black pants and dark teal boots with several straps. Vergil's black coat appeared to be navy blue during the daylight when he faced Dante and his son Nero in the final battle. When he initially appears in his weakened state and severs Nero's Devil Bringer to regain Yamato in order to separate his human and demon halves, creating V and Urizen in the process, Vergil wore a tattered long black hooded cloak to cover his outfit and half of his face was shown to be pale white with blue veins, retaining these features even after his defeat from Dante as Nelo Angelo and being freed from Mundus's corruption, however when V and Urizen reunite to bring Vergil back his skin returns to normal. Personality In contrast to his twin brother Dante's boisterous, outgoing, and extroverted personality, Vergil is calm, cool, collected, and introverted, constantly maintaining an aura of fearlessness.As stated in the Devil May Cry 3 manual, Vergil is "cool to the point of being ruthless." Vergil cares little for the well-being of those around him, and is unflinching in his pursuit of power; however, in spite of his cold and ruthlessness demeanor, he is an honorable warrior, who maintains his own set of morals and disciplines, he despises fighting dirty and cheap tactics, and refuses using firearms, deeming them unworthy of a "true warrior", staying true to only his blade as well other melee weapons he managed to obtain from defeated enemies.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Boss File - Vergil 1: "Dante's half-man, half-demon twin brother. Wields a keepsake sword from his father but won't touch guns as he doesn't view them as weapons of a true warrior." His code of honor still surfaces while he is corrupted as Nelo Angelo: he refuses to attack Dante from behind and waits until both are outside to begin their first fight. In Devil May Cry 5, after being restored and was attacked by his brother, Vergil refused to fight Dante when the latter was injured and tired from his last fight against Urizen, saying that defeating him in such a state has no meaning and gave his brother time to heal his wounds and get strong. In dire situations, he is not above actions that would seem desperate or those that would contradict his views. As seen in Devil May Cry 5, he took Nero's Devil Bringer and the Yamato by force, still bearing influences of his time as Nelo Angelo. If Dante's fighting something he's also opposing, he'll team up, even though he has reservations. He won't hesitate to take drastic measures such as punishing traitors too. Unlike Dante, Vergil is willing to embrace his demonic heritage, and seeks to emulate his father's power and cold persona. While Dante seeks to protect humanity from the demons, Vergil wants more demonic power, regardless of the consequences for those around him. Despite his normal personality of cold dismissal, he does cherish certain things - the Devil-blade Yamato, a dark katana left to him as a keepsake by his father, his own half of the Perfect Amulet, a keepsake from his mother, and after his own realization, his own son Nero. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil seems to reveal some of his feelings by claiming to Dante: "Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself.". This may be a reference to their mother's death. It may also imply that Vergil seeks power as compensation for failing to protect her. His failure may also have made him forsake close human relationships, due to his perceived fragility of humanity. V is the human side of Vergil, and he is able to see his past without the coldness and uncaring eyes of Vergil himself. This is his human manifestation that he has kept suppressed all his life to attain his goals of power. V describes Vergil as "One who lost everything", and that all the defeat he suffered only caused him to sink lower. V recognizes the gravity of crimes he committed and how important the things he threw away in the endless pursuit of power really were, such as his humanity, younger brother, and his own son. V originally went to Dante in the hope that he could right the wrong that Vergil created with the birth of Urizen. V explained to Nero that "he", meaning Vergil, only wanted to be protected and loved, but since he was alone his only option was to survive. It is obvious some mannerisms of V manifest in Vergil after reemerging, prominently his humanity. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil only depends on fighting battles to finish the work. While also becoming fully demonic, he will only make dark chuckles instead of commenting on his foes' own efforts to beat him. As addition to his boosted demonic abilities, his mind is slim and any form of memories (which also includes the half of the Perfect Amulet that Dante had) will cause his mental state to be stimulated with scarred ones. Gameplay ''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition'' In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, players may play on a separate file as Vergil. Vergil's scenario has a new prologue, but all other cutscenes were removed. Also, while the Vergil boss fights are still fought, the boss wears red instead of blue so that the player can see the difference. Vergil possesses his Devil Trigger and all three of his Devil Arms (Yamato, Beowulf, and Force Edge) from the beginning of his scenario. His signature Dark Slayer Style behaves somewhat like an upgraded Trickster Style, allowing to quickly move on the battlefield and ambush enemies. It must also be leveled in order to allow purchase of higher level actions for Vergil's weapons. Vergil also cannot obtain as many actions per weapon as Dante can, and uses his Summoned Swords instead of firearms. Vergil's Yamato is a faster weapon than Dante's Rebellion, but has weaker power and range. Yamato can be compared to Agni & Rudra in its role, although it has completely different moveset. Vergil's Beowulf cannot charge attacks like Dante's, but overall is more powerful. Vergil can also use Yamato and Force Edge together, and his actions with the pair of swords resembles Dante with the Rebellion. Finally, while firing his Summoned Swords cannot propel Vergil like Ebony & Ivory can propel Dante, they can still juggle enemies, can be used without interrupting other actions, and can be used both to guard himself or to surround the enemy. Instead of Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight Dante" and "Super Legendary Dark Knight Dante" costumes which allow him to assume Sparda Devil Trigger, Vergil possesses the "Corrupt Vergil" and "Super Corrupt Vergil" costumes which allow him to assume his Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger. While in human form in either incarnation, his appearance is similar to Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight Dante" look, except without the monocle, and has evil red eyes, a pale complexion, a darker purple coat with yellow borders, and highly noticeable dark veins in his face. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil becomes noticeably stronger than Dante in their first encounter and his entire moveset changes to that of that one he possessed in the first game. His armor and zweihänder serve as his weapons and both inflict dark elemental damage. He attacks with slow but strong sword slashes, punches and kicks that generate an azure-colored flame. He can also charge up to fire explosive azure blasts of energy with either weapon. Nelo Angelo still retains his Air Trick, but comes in the form of vanishing in a blaze of azure flame instead of a blur. While the powerful armor gives him higher resistance to flinching, he is noticeably slower than his original devil form. ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition'' In the Special Edition of Devil May Cry 4, Vergil will retain his moves from the Special Edition of Devil May Cry 3, but also added with elements from the reboot of the franchise DmC: Devil May Cry in the form of just frame Judgment Cuts and using Summoned Swords to warp towards his targets as well as other interactables. It is known that his moves are also fully upgradable. And a feature has been added for his choice of stylized fighting, which is known as the "Concentration" mechanic. While in action, Vergil's abilities and moves will grow stronger and faster the more calmly and flawlessly he fights. Unlike with the other four playable characters, Vergil goes through all of the stages by himself. The Concentration mechanic is signaled by a blue gauge in the upper left corner of the screen which is Vergil's Concentration Gauge. It has three levels. The higher the level, the more powerful attacks he will be able to perform. To increase the gauge, Vergil can land attacks on enemies and dodge their attacks, standing still or walking towards them, but if he is hit by an enemy or if he runs away from one, these cause the gauge to deplete. Missing attacks also depletes the gauge, so the player must be efficient with their attacks during battle. Biography Early life Vergil and his younger twin brother Dante were conceived by the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and the human Eva, where they resided in a secluded mansion near Red Grave City. Growing up, Vergil would often fight with Dante over various things, and trained alongside his brother with his father. At some point before Mundus's attack, Vergil would often visit a man due to his keen interest in literature, namely poems. There, he avidly read many works, though developed a particular liking towards William Blake's poems most of all. One day, the man gave Vergil a collection of Blake's poems as gift, in which Vergil responded by writing his name on the back of the cover. When asked by the man, Vergil told him about his relationship with his brother, and the man understood. Vergil would keep this book throughout his life, even in adulthood. Sometime before their eighth birthday, Eva gave Dante and Vergil each a half of the Perfect Amulet. Around the same time, Sparda disappeared and later died from unknown circumstances, and Eva and the twins were left vulnerable. At some point after these events, demons - sent by the Prince of the Underworld, Mundus - attacked their home, setting part of it ablaze. During the attack, Vergil was playing alone at a playground a few yards from the house, where he was most likely ambushed. Eventually, he found himself in a cemetary surrounded by demons. Upon seeing his house burning in the distance, Vergil awakens his inner demon and kills all of the demons with Yamato. Vergil then went on the run believing his mother had abandoned him, a suspicion that would haunt him for the rest of his life. In actuality, Eva was killed while desperately searching for him. ''Devil May Cry 3'' (manga) At least one year before the events of Devil May Cry 3, Arkham finds Vergil searching for a book in his library, and tells him about the legend of the Temen-ni-gru. Vergil endorses Arkham's plan to raise the Temen-ni-gru. Arkham reveals that they must undo a number of "seals" as the first step. These seals are, in fact, fallen angels representing the seven deadly sins, and they must be given their names in order for the seals to be undone. While Arkham searches for the location of each seal, Vergil resides in his mansion, along with Alice. However, he wanders through the town at one point, and is confused with Dante by Enzo Ferino. The revelation that Dante lives within the city seems to excite Vergil. After conversing with Dante, exchanging several threats of mortal injury with him in the process, Vergil reveals his plan of raising the Temen-ni-gru, thus opening the gate of the demon world. When Dante declares his intent on stopping Vergil, Vergil then proceeds to taunt Dante by showing him the half of the amulet that Alice stole earlier, prompting him to attack. However, after a quick battle, in which Vergil trounces Dante, Vergil throws his brother’s half back to him; Vergil then taunts Dante again, stating that he could retrieve the amulet from him whenever he wanted. This chapter concludes with Arkham preparing to start the ritual to raise the Temen-ni gru. ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition'' Sometime prior to the events of the Temen-ni-gru, Vergil had been traveling the world, looking for information about his father, Sparda. It was during this time that he visited the city of Fortuna to investigate the Order of the Sword. Upon his arrival into the city, Vergil wondered why they worship a demon like Sparda as a god. As he pondered, a horde of Scarecrows surround him, but Vergil dispatches them with little effort. After that brief encounter, Vergil then continued deeper into Fortuna, intending to learn more about the Order and their intentions. As he walked, he passed by a group of pedestrians, with a woman in a scarlet red dress taking notice of him as he walked away. After finishing his investigation of the Order's plan, Vergil soon leaves the town pondering whether or not one can call them misguided for their worship. As he walks away, he vows that one day the Order will know the true power of the son of Sparda. ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Arkham helps Vergil to break the first seven seals Sparda cast upon the Temen-ni-gru, and then directs him to the Forbidden Land at the base of the tower. Vergil is later seen alongside Arkham at the top of the emerging tower. When the Hell Vanguard they sent to kill Dante returns, having failed its task, Vergil immediately dispatches it. Vergil waits at the top of the tower for Dante, and at one point dispatches Arkham to eliminate Lady. When Dante reaches the peak of the tower, the two banter and then ferociously battle. Vergil emerges victorious, and takes Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet as his prize. Though Dante's Devil Trigger begins to manifest and Vergil prepares to fight him again, Arkham urges him to ignore Dante because "they already have all they need". The two then jump off the tower to reenter the Forbidden Land. As Vergil and Arkham approach the final door to the Lair of Judgement, Vergil reveals his knowledge of Arkham's betrayal, and deals him a mortal blow. He then enters the chamber and commences the ritual to open the gate to the demonic world. During this ritual, he is momentarily interrupted by a blinded Beowulf, who has mistaken him for Dante. However, Vergil quickly vivisects the devil, and takes his soul as a Devil Arm. While Dante was hurrying up to the final seal, Vergil had no luck on unlocking the seal, and was later interrupted by Dante. The twins engaged another fight which was interrupted by Lady causing the battle to end in a tie. Both demonic brothers are equally wounded, and Jester makes his appearance by announcing that everybody has served their role nicely. Jester later turned back and forth between Arkham and Jester, explaining why Vergil's ritual was incomplete, and why Vergil had failed against Dante and Lady. Arkham completes the ritual, and then plays with the three warriors while waiting for the tower to activate. Once it does, he knocks them off the ascending platform, wherein Vergil falls into an abyss. Later, after Dante enters the Netherworld, Vergil is seen passing through the Divine Library, with Lady still huddled up, wounded and in grief, after her battle with Dante. She hears his footsteps and looks up to see who it was, but by that time, he had already gone through the door that Dante took. Vergil later interrupts Dante's fight with the ascended Arkham, and the twins finish Arkham off together. However, Vergil has not given up his goal of obtaining the Force Edge, and the twins are again forced to fight. Though Dante is able to defeat Vergil, he cannot convince him to return to the Human World. Vergil lets himself fall even deeper into the Netherworld. In the epilogue, Vergil is seen in the Room of Fallen Ones, while three glowing orbs approach. Vergil recognizes the approaching devil, and prepares to defeat him, remarking "If my father did it, I should be able to do it too." However, in his weakened state he is defeated and corrupted into becoming Nelo Angelo. Devil May Cry Vergil later reappears at Mallet Island, though as Nelo Angelo, he is unrecognizable to Dante. Eventually, Dante does notice his honorable persornality, and questions why such a person would serve Mundus. Nelo Angelo first appears to Dante as a reflection in the bedroom's mirror, from which he emerges and challenges Dante to a duel in the castle garden. They fight, and Nelo Angelo manages to pin Dante to a wall. However, Dante's amulet slips out just as Nelo Angelo attempts to deliver the killing stroke, and the sight of it awakens Vergil's memories, causing Nelo Angelo pain and forcing him to flee. He returns to challenge Dante in the garden near the Colosseum, but is defeated and again forced to flee. He finally returns one last time in a hall in the warped castle, where Dante questions the knight's loyalty to Mundus, and he shows his true face (yet Dante shows indifference, still not recognizing his brother). He challenges Dante one last time, and though he has been granted with new powers, Dante defeats him and he screams in pain as he disappears in a torrent of blue flames, leaving his half of the amulet. By looking at the amulet, Dante has a flashback and realizes that Nelo Angelo is Vergil. Devil May Cry 4 While Vergil himself doesn't appear during the Order of the Sword incident, his blade Yamato played a key role during the events of the game. Alongside this, some time after his disappearance as Nelo Angelo, fragments of his armor were used to create the Bianco & Alto Angelos. One of Dante's personal objectives was to retrieve Yamato from the Order of the Sword, and in doing so, he met Nero. Dante would explain to Nero how Yamato was originally owned by his brother and requested to have it back. However after the events in Fortuna, Dante entrusted Nero with the Yamato despite it being an important item to Dante himself. Devil May Cry 5 arm.]] Several years after the events of ''Devil May Cry 4, Vergil was able to escape the Demon World as well as rid himself of Mundus's influence over him, however, his body was weakened and crumbling from battle after battle. He eventually confronted Nero and, despite his weakened condition, was able to easily remove his Devil Bringer arm completely, as well as regain Yamato, leaving Nero bleeding and unconscious. Having regained his sword, Vergil then returned to his family's burned mansion. Fueled by his desire to defeat his twin brother Dante along with his pursuit of power, Vergil then stabbed himself with Yamato in order to separate his human half from his demon half as well as gain power without having to be hindered by human thought or emotion. This in turn sparked the birth of "V" and "Urizen". After Urizen was defeated by Dante, a dying V approached him and commented on how he and Urizen are one in the same before he impaled Urizen with his cane, which in turn merged the two halves together once again and in the process, restored Vergil. Vergil then easily overpowered Dante, before telling him to recover from his wounds and get stronger in order for them to settle their score, and left but not before he thanked Nero. At the high top of the tree, Vergil laments on how things would have turned out if he and Dante's positions were switched, but nonetheless, he sat there and patiently waited for Dante for their last battle. Dante eventually arrived and demanded that Vergil hand over Yamato to him to seal the portal to the demon world, but Vergil said that if he wanted it then he will have to take it from him. The Sons of Sparda soon fight each other, but are evenly matched. Before the two could deal the killing blow, their fight is abruptly stopped by Nero, who was now in his true Devil Trigger, and proclaimed that the sibling rivalry between Dante and Vergil is to be ended as he cannot allow either of them to die. Vergil, however, challenges his son to a fight over this proclamation and after a long and arduous battle, Nero defeats Vergil who was quite impressed with how much stronger Nero had gotten. Vergil, being stubborn, says that he still has more than enough strength to fight but agrees that the portal must be closed with the roots of the tree being severed, though mainly because it will interfere with their "business". Both he and his brother then make their way towards the Demon World in order to cut down the tree and close the portal behind them, but not before he gives Nero "V's" book as a memento from him until he comes back. In the Demon World, Dante and Vergil approach the base of the tree only to be surrounded by demons whom they soundly defeat. Eventually, the tree is completely destroyed with the portal closing behind thus sealing Dante and Vergil in the Demon World. A few weeks later, the brothers are seen sparring with each other while also bickering on who won their last few matches, rekindling their relationship as true brothers. As the two begin another sparring match, they are interrupted by a hoard of demons whom they quickly make work of. Vergil tells Dante not to say his catchphrase, which Dante does anyway, much to his annoyance. Powers and Abilities VDT Yamato.gif|Vergil's Yamato Devil Trigger (DMC3) Yamato (V-DT) DMC4SE.png|Vergil's Yamato Devil Trigger (DMC4:SE) Vergil5.jpg|Vergil's enhanced Devil Trigger (DMC5) Like his brother Dante, Vergil possesses the blood of Sparda in his veins. This makes him extremely powerful and due to how he had fully awakened his powers, Vergil was able to easily defeat Dante in their first confrontation in Devil May Cry 3 and then go toe-to-toe with Dante in their second confrontation after Dante had grown considerably stronger in his own right. However, although not going down without a challenge, Vergil was ultimately defeated by his brother in their final altercation. In Devil May Cry 5, Vergil is significantly more powerful than he was before, likely due to having consumed the Devil Fruit as Urizen as well as embracing both his demonic and human sides completely. In the fifth installment, he was able to easily overpower Dante when the latter tried to attack him after he was restored, though Dante was exhausted from his last fight against Urizen. Later on, when Dante recovered and the two once again fought, Vergil is shown to be equal in power to Dante, who had also grown more powerful than ever after absorbing the Sparda sword into himself alongside his broken Rebellion blade to unlock his true hidden power, which is a testament to how much stronger Vergil became but regardless he was still defeated by his son Nero, after being pushed to his limit by Dante. Powers= Superhuman strength: Due to his demonic heritage, Vergil has inhuman amounts of physical strength. So much so that he incorporates strikes with Yamato's sheath in combat and can throw it with enough force to pierce a scarecrow.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Cutscene- Vergil's Prologue''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Cutscene''- Prologue: The Arrival Vergil is also stong enough to palm strike Rebellion though Arkham.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Cutscene- Mission 19 He can effortlessly overpower much larger demons. Indeed, Vergil was even able to overpower Dante in a sword lock when Dante was not at his full awakened state easily and could match him after he had gotten considerably more powerful in his own right. Vergil was also shown to hold Dante back with one arm in a sword lock even when Dante had unlocked his full hidden demonic power, although Dante was tired from his last fight against Urizen. Superhuman speed: ''Vergil can wield Yamato at speeds faster than the eye can see and is fast enough to stop rain drops from hitting the ground in a heavy downpour.''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Cutscene- Prologue He swings Yamato fast enough that he can catch bullets just by spinning the blade.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Cutscene- Mission 7 Vergil is easily capable of outpacing Dante in his suppressed state and keeping up with him in their second fight. Superhuman agility: Vergil can perform jumps much higher than a normal human and perform a variety of flips and spins while doing so. Superhuman durability: Vergil is capable of taking brute force attacks without showing signs of damage. Superhuman endurance: Despite taking a large amount of damage and large amounts of physical strain, Vergil is shown to be able to continue fighting and only needs a few moments of rest to move about again without strain.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Cutscene- Mission 13 Vergil endurance is great enough to the point he was able to fight Dante continously for weeks while they were trapped in the Demon World. Accelerated healing: Due to his demonic heritage, Vergil can heal instantly as soon as whatever is injuring him has been removed from his body. It is strong enough that he came out unscathed from a strike from Rebellion that would have otherwise bisected him. This healing factord cannot be weakened. Even when Vergil is physically exhausted, his healing powers work at full strength. Demon power manipulation: Vergil is able to imbue his demonic power into objects to augment them. He is also able to use his demonic power to create weapons that can be used for various purposes. Vergil is also able to create a doppelganger of himself to aid him in battle against an opponent. Teleportation: Vergil has advanced teleportation abilities that he uses to strategically reposition himself around the battlefield. Devil Trigger: Vergil can unleash his demonic side to significantly enhance all of his powers and abilities. When he jumps during this state, wings sprout out, however he cannot glide or fly with them.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening- Mission 13 Vergil 2 Boss Fight However, in his enhanced Devil Trigger state, he is able to fly. |-| Abilities= Weapons proficency: Much like Dante, Vergil can quickly grasp the fundamentals of whatever weapon he picks up. He showed immense skill with Beowulf and Force Edge shortly after obtaining them.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Cutscene- Mission 12''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Boss Fight''- Vergil 3 *''Swordsmanship:'' Vergil is a dangerous master swordsman wielding the Yamato with unrivalled precision and versatility, his technique is based on Iaijutsu,a style of samurai swordsmanship which involves quick, precise draws from the sheathe, striking the opponent, and removing blood from the sword before resheathing. His Iaijutsu is made more powerful by incorporating his own demonic powers, developing a personalized style called the Dark Slayer. When Yamato is still unsheathed, Vergil also often uses the scabbard itself as a weapon, using it for blunt strikes, or to block an enemy's attack. Due to this style, Vergil commonly wields Yamato with one hand, holding the scabbard with the other. However, when necessary he sometimes puts the scabbard away and uses both hands with Yamato. In Devil Trigger, the scabbard becomes a part of his left hand and can adjust position at will, allowing him to freely wield the blade with both hands while still performing his iaijutsu techniques. After obtaining Force Edge, Vergil was immediately able to fight in a style almost identical to Dante's. During his short time using Rebellion, he shows competent use of it. His overall skill in swordsmanship is shown to be great enough to easily rival his brother,Devil May Cry 3: Code Vergil and even at times overpower him. Hand-to-Hand combantant: Though Vergil has never been shown in unarmed combat, he has shown excellent hand-to-hand combat with Beowulf. He uses a variety of punches and roundhouse kicks. Summoned Swords: Spectral swords created by Vergil's demonic power. He usually fires one at a time, but by expending Devil Trigger, he can summon multiple sword that he can arrange in various formations such as a shield that rotates around him, or to float behind him until he decides to launch them all rapid-fire. |-| Arsenal= Yamato: A keepsake katana given to him by his father. It is forged by darkness and capable of cutting through dimensions. Beowulf: A set of gauntlets and grieves with the power of light. This has become a staple weapon of Vergil's gameplay. Force Edge: For a short time, Vergil wielded the dormant form of the sword of Sparda. This has become a staple weapon of Vergil's gameplay. Nelo Angelo After being corrupted by Mundus, Vergil receives new enhancements to his original powers, though his techniques have less diversity than before. In addition to his vast supernatural strength, he can now fire concentrated demonic energies from his fists (though he can still use Summoned Swords), and he wields a strange black zweihänder with ease. Nelo Angelo is capable of using his own, much stronger, versions of some of Dante's attacks, making him a force to be reckoned with in Devil May Cry. However, he cannot use his Summoned Swords until his final battle with Dante, though he can use them in different formations and in much greater numbers. Nelo Angelo is also capable of imbuing his gauntlets and greaves with his demonic power, manifesting as blue flames and electricity. This can be seen in the cutscene after his first fight with Dante. He has gotten considerably more powerful, as he is capable of overpowering and nearly killing Dante in combat despite Dante having gotten even stronger since his defeat of Vergil, only prevented from finishing off Dante due to Vergil's old memories resurfacing and causing him pain after seeing Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet, and later posing a difficult challenge as Dante grows further in strength. Powers= Superhuman strength, speed, and endurance: Nelo Angelo is capable of fighting Dante as a near equal, and even defeated him during their first encounter.Devil May Cry- ''Mission 4: BLACK KNIGHT ''Superhuman agility: Despite being covered head to toe in armor, Nelo Angelo is capable of jumping and flipping through the air with no hindrance. Demonic power manipulation: Nelo Angelo's energy manifest as a blue flame occasionally accompanied by blue electricity. He can coat his sword, hands, and feet in his energy to augment his attacks. By concentrating his energy into his hand, he can launch a fireball or manifest Summoned Swords.Devil May Cry- ''Mission 17: PARTED MOMENTO ''Teleportation: Nelo Angelo can teleport in a puff of blue flame. He also once teleported in a burst of lightning.Devil May Cry- ''Mission 11: FATE |-| Abilities= ''Swordsmanship: As Nelo Angelo, Vergil remains an exceptional swordsman, capable of nearly matching Dante on equal footing. Hand-to-Hand combat: Nelo Angelo was capable of disarming Dante and quickly gaining the upper hand and defeating him in unarmed combat during their first encounter. Summoned Swords:' '''Spectral swords created by Nelo Angelo's demonic power and used as projectiles or to orbit around himself as a shield. He is also able to teleport them around an opponent in various formations where they typically rotate around the target before attacking. 'Devil Trigger-like state:' Nelo Angelo enters an empowered state where his helmet is removed and he becomes significantly taller and stronger. |-| Arsenal= 'Greatsword:' Nelo Angelo's signature black and silver sword. 'Gloves/Greaves: the unarmed attacks of Nelo Angelo. Strategy ''Devil May Cry'' ''Devil May Cry 3'' ''Devil May Cry 5'' Music *Ultra Violet (Nelo Angelo Battle) (Devil May Cry) *EV-11 (Nelo Angelo Appears - Battle Ver.2) (Devil May Cry) *Super Ultra Violet (Nelo Angelo Appears - Battle Ver. 3) (Devil May Cry) *Vergil Battle 1 (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) *Vergil Battle 2 (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) *Vergil Battle 3 (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) *Taste the Blood (Vergil's Combat Theme 1) (Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition) *Divine Hate (Vergil's Combat Theme 2) (Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition) *Theme of Vergil ~One More Game~ (Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3) *Let's Just See (Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition; Mission 1 Intro Cutscene) *The Duel (Devil May Cry 5) Appearances in Other Media ''Viewtiful Joe Vergil's attire is a costume for Stylish Alastor in ''Viewtiful Joe Red Hot Rumble. ''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' Vergil is a character card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS. ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 In ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Vergil is the fourth alternate color costume for the famous Capcom and Resident Evil villain, Albert Wesker. Vergil appears as a playable character in the updated version of the game, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, having been leaked before his vignette was shown at the Tokyo Game Show 2011. As before, he still wields all of his weapons from Devil May Cry 3 which include the Yamato, Beowulf and Force Edge, while still using their attacks in the same manner. While not as combo savvy as Dante, his Yamato gives him excellent range in his normals and his Trick maneuvers can either be used independently or used right after several specials, giving him excellent mindgames. Unlike most characters, Vergil has four Hypers, one being the desperation version of his Judgment Cut called "Dimension Slash" from the final battle, another where he brings about his Spiral Swords to augment his attacks and use them in the same manner he did in Devil May Cry 3, using the familiar arrow formation and the boss-only orbiting formation, both which use up the gauge. Another of his activates his Devil Trigger and his fourth, a Level 3 Hyper called "Dark Angel" only available in DT where he slashes the opponent, summoning swords behind his opponent with each strike and then rains them down on his opponent when finished. This Hyper is one of the most damaging Hypers in UMVC3. Vergil's theme is a remix of his boss battle theme from Mission 13. His alternate colors consist of a black swap based on a concept render, a blue and red one based on Nero, a white based on Kyosuke from the Capcom fighting game, Rival Schools, a red one for his "Vante" version and a vibrant blue and red one based on Dimitri from Darkstalkers, another Capcom fighting game. His DLC outfit is Corrupt Vergil (although the appearance of his Devil Trigger Hyper is that of Sparda as opposed to Nelo Angelo, the developer citing problems integrating the appearance of Nelo's weapons with Vergil's moveset). In the CG opening, he is seen fighting against Wolverine. In his arcade mode ending, he subdues Wolverine by stealing the Muramasa Blade from him to negate his healing factor. Unfortunately, Vergil becomes addicted to the Muramasa's blood-thirsty nature fueling his Devil Trigger (implying it to be the first Muramasa Blade), and seeks out more blood for the sword to feast on. ''Basara A DLC costume based on Vergil's likeness is available for Ishida Mitsunari in ''Sengoku Basara 4, complementing Date Masamune's DLC costume based on Dante. Both costumes serve to compare Mitsunari and Masamune's rivalry to the one seen between Vergil and Dante. ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Vergil appears as an obtainable icon in ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, unlocked after players reach Rank 18 with Dante. ''Project X Zone 2 Vergil makes his debut in the sequel to ''Project X Zone, where he appears as a pair unit with Dante, and is capable of pulling off the super move "Jackpot!" with him, referencing the finishing blow to Arkham he performed with Dante using Ebony and Ivory in Devil May Cry 3. His corrupted alter ego, Nelo Angelo, also appears as a Rival Unit; the two existing as separate entities as Vergil is time-displaced from the past prior Devil May Cry 3 whilst Nelo Angelo exists as his present timeline incarnation. Background Vergil's name is a reference to the character Virgil from the Divine Comedy, the embodiment of human reasoning who accompanies Dante Alighieri; ironically, this is a direct contrast to Vergil, who distances himself from humanity as much as possible and frequently antagonizes his younger twin brother, Dante. Nelo Angelo's name is a mistranslation of "'''Nero Angelo" (i.e. "Black Angel" in Italian). Trivia *Nelo Angelo's name is a mistranslation of "Nero Angelo" (i.e. "Black Angel" in Italian). This alternate spelling has been maintained throughout the series, and later repeated with Berial (Belial) in Devil May Cry 4. This is because the interchangeability of L & R vowels during translation of the Japanese language to English causes difficulties in localization; since the Japanese language lacks a set of vowels for L sounds, it's not always clear which is implied. Translations often have similar issues with confusing "B" and "V" and the sounds "is" and "ith." *Nelo Angelo's battle theme, Ultra Violet, bears similarities to Sparda's second battle theme, S''. The composer stated this was done to foreshadow the connection between Nelo Angelo and Sparda. *Although Corrupt Vergil appears as a DLC outfit in ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, his Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger was excluded due to technical difficulties implementing the model with Vergil's character frame. Instead, he is given Sparda's Devil Trigger, and paired with Yamato, unintentionally references the original Devil May Cry's unlockable Sparda costume, where the Yamato was first introduced. Later, In Vergil's campaign in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Corrupt Vergil once again eschews the Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger in favor of Sparda's true form; interestingly, the Yamato's sheathe grafted to Vergil's left arm in Devil Trigger is also grafted to Sparda's left arm. *Vergil's Level 3 Hyper Combo in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, Dark Angel, is a direct reference to Nelo Angelo.Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 *In the novel, Gilver, is a phonetic anagram of Vergil's name. *In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, while using his Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger seen with his "Corrupt Vergil" costume, he is able to verbalize words while taunting (e.g. "Come on!"), despite the fact that Nelo Angelo was incapable of speech in the original Devil May Cry. *In the Japanese versions of Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as a further contrast from Dante for more Eastern Asian-touches to his fighting style, nearly all of Vergil's techniques are all written completely different from their English names as Japanese hanzi/kanji-based names with different meanings. *Vergil tends to talk to himself/think aloud. Examples include: **''Devil May Cry 3'': When he is trying to break the seal in the Lair of Judgment, frustrated that his blood alone can't undo it. **''Devil May Cry 4'': When he is arriving/leaving Fortuna, regarding the Order of the Sword and his own power. **''Devil May Cry 5'': When he is atop the Qliphoth, contemplating the opposing paths he and Dante have chosen, due to their past traumas. *His current fighting style throughout the series is based on Iaido when he wields the sword Yamato as his primary weapon and during the duel between him and Dante in Devil May Cry 5, he assumes his fighting stance which is similar to the Iaido stance. *His intro title in Devil May Cry 5 "The Alpha and the Omega" are the first and last letters in the Greek alphabet, and a phrase used in The Book of Revelation to denote God being "The Beginning and the End", signifying how Vergil is a recurring antagonist. **"I am Omega" can be heard multiple times on Dante's theme, Subhuman. The connection between this lyric and Vergil's title is unknown. *Though not seen in Devil May Cry 5, going to the art section in the gallery after beating the game on any difficulty shows Vergil's regular Devil Trigger form, showing it to be a more mature version of his Devil May Cry 3 Devil Trigger form with some cosmetic changes due to Vergil's new clothing, but still retaining some of the blue coloring. See also *Urizen *V References de:Vergil Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Devil May Cry characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 4 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5 Bosses